Taming the Phoenix
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: Hearing of a mythical bird at the height of Babylon Tower, Shido ascends to find not the dream creature he was looking for, but one of his worst nightmares. Rated M for violence, language, and gore. YAOI/RAPE WARNING!
1. Ascending the Tower

Well gang, I decided it was time for a change of pace. I'm a little stuck in my other works, so I decided to watch some old anime to get my mind off of it. Lucky for me, I had a few Get Backers DVD's lying around.

Sadly, it gave me some ideas on a new fanfiction. Hence, the crack I'm about to show you. (Though, to be honest, it's not really crack-- quite serious, to be honest. It's just a little odd.)

So, here it is, my Get Backers fanfic; the one, and likely the only.

Disclaimer: All rights to Get Backers belong to Yuuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine, not me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm telling you, Shido, it's just a rumor. Nothing to get hyped up over."

"How would you know, Kazuki? You only made it to the Beltline. If we went together, we might make it high enough--"

"And leave the other Volts to rot when we get ourselves killed? Not a chance. You know Ginji would be upset if we just left like that."

A frown settled deeper into the features of the taller man, his deep brown eyes hard and cold as they stared out over the wasteland surrounding his home; the Limitless Fortress. He'd only arrived a couple years ago, and had already laid claim to a good portion of the Lower Town, but when he was asked by the Lightning Emperor a few months ago to join up with his gang, he agreed without much hesitation. The guy was young, but he knew his stuff; things just seemed to go right with him around, that Ginji Amano.

"Still, if it _is_ up there…"

"The answer is no, Fuyuki. I refuse to chase a rumor because it piqued your beastly curiosity." The soft twang of notes rang through the air, the other dressed in a full-length _kimono_, practicing the _koto_ with grace and skill. His long hair was tied into a messy yet beautiful bun, the dark locks framing an effeminate face sensually. The slender fingers plucked at the strings lightly, filling the air with a gentle melody and reminding all who passed of a tiny creek, bubbling and flowing at a lackadaisical speed. Cool brown eyes stared down his companion, his fellow King of the Volts.

"Beast Master" Shido Fuyuki, heir of the Mariudo clan.

"Fine then. I'll go myself." And so, the other left, boots clicking on the concrete out of time with the strumming _koto_. Once the din was no longer clashing with the song, a sigh escaped the young man's lips and his eyes closed.

_Honestly, why is he so reckless? Even "Beast Master" Shido Fuyuki has his limits._

"Is something wrong, Kazuki-sama?" A light smile, sweet and gentle, beamed at the owner of the new voice, who stood in the corner, absently running a calloused thumb over a gleaming white needle.

"Oh, nothing at all, Juubei. If the Beast Master wants to kill himself over a rumor, that's his own business." _And I, Thread Master Kazuki Fuchouin, will have no hand in his destruction._

0-0-0-0-0

To anyone else, it would have been a really stupid idea. But to someone who had the abilities he did, Shido really didn't think much of it.

"Hundred Beast Semblance: Goat Semblance," he murmured, centering himself before letting the power flow through his muscles and bones easily. He could feel his center of balance shift and his legs grow stronger even as he just stood there. After a second to let the power settle, he opened his eyes, the deep brown gazing up at his adversary-- the outer walls of the Limitless Fortress. In seconds he was bounding up the rubble, bouncing from pole to window to roof with the reckless abandon of a hard-core urban runner. It exhilarated him to feel the air rushing over his skin, the ground touching his feet and hands for mere moments before disappearing again, taking him higher and higher.

He would make it to the top of the Tower, and he would do it the way no one had ever thought to before. He would climb the outside walls, straight to the top.

Straight to Babylon City.

He didn't know why Kazuki hadn't thought of this; being the Thread Master he was, he could easily scale the outside of the building. Not as easily as him, but then again few had the skills he did, even among the Mariudo clan. He _would_ make it to the top of the Tower, and he hoped the "rumor" he'd heard was there to meet him. Then again, it _was_Makubex, Pharmacist Gen's grandson, that mentioned it, and the kid was a known computer genius. If he found something out about Babylon City, it was likely true.

((Earlier))

"Hey, Grandpa! I found something really cool!" He looked so happy, this young kid sitting at a computer as the wizened man left his own laptop to gaze at the boy's screen. The Beast Master had only been passing through, stopping to pet a stray cat outside the Pharmacy.

"Indeed you have, Makubex. That's a rather old legend here in the Limitless Fortress."

"But could it be true, Grandpa? Could there really be a divine bird living up there in Babylon City?" Shido's ears perked, having caught the conversation, and he listened in, intrigued.

"I suppose you never know. But, if there is, no one down here could reach it. There's no one strong enough to make it past the Mid-floors down here."

_We'll see about that, old man. I bet __**I**__ can make it up there, no trouble._ As he stood, Shido took with him the cat that purred in his arms, leaving as the last bit of the conversation to ring in the air.

"I bet he's really lonely up there, huh, Grandpa? If there's no one to keep him company, that bird must be really lonely."

"…You're right. But, such is the fate of some creatures."

_Not this one, old man. No beast escapes __**my**__ watch._

((Now))

As he scaled the walls, watching the windows and using his heightened senses to keep watch for any opposition, Shido couldn't help but wonder what kind of bird was up there. If it was a divine bird, there were a few options—the Native Americans had a creature known as the Thunderbird, as well as the raven and the dove, that they held in high regard as divine creatures. The Egyptians valued falcons and hawks above all else, and a good many in Africa believed that gods came on the wings of the native birds. Here in Japan, however, there were few creatures labeled as "divine", and the only one that was truly a bird was the legendary phoenix.

_Heh, imagine that. If I meet this bird, I could learn the Divine Phoenix Semblance. Then I might be strong enough to reach the top from the __**inside**__._ A smirk dawned over the teen's features, and the thought spurned him on until he reached the first landing; the first of many, he knew, but the work made it all the more satisfying.

Leaping from the boarded-up window, he latched onto the crane sticking out from the landing, swinging up into a perch on the edge of the metal machine. The wind picked up, brushing his face and hair in a strong summer breeze, and he smiled at the outside world that lay before him. He could see a lot of Lower Town and the Junkyard from here, and the city of Shinjuku that lay beyond it. He'd come from that outside world, but when his former clan abandoned him, he forged a new one and came here. And unlike most of his clan, he would use his abilities to survive and dominate, as his ancestors had centuries before.

A sparrow flew by, whistling a greeting at him as it settled on his shoulder. His smile softened and he stroked the bird's breast lightly with his forefinger. He adored animals in a way few of his clan ever had. To him, they weren't just beasts to be dominated and controlled; they were his friends, allies that he would protect as he would one of his own flesh and blood. They were his new clan, his pride, his new family. And they helped him whenever he called, knew what he wanted to tell them.

The bird's questioning croon translated in his mind easily. "I'm trying to reach the top," he answered, taking the bird on his finger to look at its sharp plumage. "Can you show me the fastest way?" A sweet whistle answered him and the Mariudo grinned, letting the bird fly off his hand. His journey was not yet over, and he had best get a move on if he was going to keep up with his speedy friend.

Onwards and upwards for hours, he moved until the sun was setting over the city, climbing higher and higher alongside his feathered guide. He had to rest far more often than the sparrow did, but they stayed and watched the city together as he regained his strength. Each story the going became a little tougher, and there seemed to be more close calls as people with better senses seemed to crawl out of the woodwork. Still, by invoking his Animal Semblances, he managed to avoid them, working his way higher and higher.

Finally, as the rays hit a bright orange against the violet clouds, he made it. An exhausted grin settled over the sharp features, triumphant and proud. He'd made it-- he made it farther than anyone he knew. He finally reached the top of the Limitless Fortress. Heaving himself up over the final landing, he glanced around.

Not a single soul.

Sighing in relief, Shido sat down on the ledge, watching as his winged friend flew off with a chipper and encouraging whistle. With a smile, he watched until the bird was gone from his sight, disappearing into the vibrant sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jumping to his feet, the Beast Master felt shock run through his system. His animals would never lead him into a trap, but then… who was up here?! He couldn't sense anyone; was this the power of those on the higher floors? That those of lesser skill couldn't defend themselves because they couldn't even tell where their opponent was? Spinning around, he stared as he realized this person was exactly where his instincts told him-- right across the roof.

Standing before him was a man he'd never seen before; not surprising, considering he'd only resided on the lower floors. The man was young, with light skin and fluffy blonde hair that glowed like flame in the setting sun. His smile was innocent and pure, as if he truly was just enjoying the sunset, but it didn't reach his eyes-- eyes of a deep violet hue stained bloody by the light. A white suit clung to his thin frame lovingly, a plum-toned shirt accenting the skin at the hollow of his throat graciously. From his right ear dangled a pendant earring; gold encircling a disk of amethyst, glinting in the dying light. With a light chuckle, the man tilted his head sweetly.

"What? Is something wrong, boy? And here I thought we were having a pleasant conversation."

"Who are you?" the Beast Master growled, sidling away from the edge to place his back against a wall, hands already raised in a defensive position. With a chuckle, the man looked off to the setting sun again.

"Not very social, are you?" he asked, ignoring the question entirely. "And to think, you're the one that intruded in _my_ home." Looking back to Shido with a coquettish smirk, the man seemed more amused than before. "So tell me, boy-- what gives you the right to intrude into my home and demand my name, hm?"

"I'm looking for someone," was the answer, the scowl one solely of calculation and preparation. All of his instincts screamed that he was in danger, like he was David in a den of lions.

"Oh? And who would you know in a place like this?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Is my name any of yours?"

Smirking slightly, the Beast Master lowered his hands. He was still tense, but he felt moderately relaxed. This man's presence was filled with bloodlust and aggression, but the passive nature and uncaring air put him at ease. All he was to this man was an intruder, nothing more-- as soon as he was gone, there'd be no need for conflict. "Touché," he replied. "Fine then, I'll tell you. My name is Shido Fuyuki, known as the Beast Master in the East Block. I'm one of the Four Kings of the Volts, and I'm here on a rumor of a legendary creature."

"A 'beast master', are you, Fuyuki-san?" The question seemed droll and quaint, though the strange man's eyes glinted coldly. "Tell me, what sort of creature are you looking for, hm? A dragon? Perhaps an angel?"

"A legendary bird," he answered, stepping forward and approaching the man cautiously. Like any animal outside his pack, he knew he had to appear docile and non-threatening if he was going to get any answer from this man. "Since you live up here, maybe you can answer a question for me."

"Do you want to know if I have seen this legendary bird?" His voice grew as cold as his gaze, the smile falling as Shido neared. "I can assure you that you will not like what you find."

"Is that so? So long as I find this bird, I'm pretty sure I'll like what I see. A divine creature is a great ally to have, especially here."

"Really…" In a flash, he was gone, faster than one could perceive with human eyes. And yet, suddenly he felt the man behind him, whispering into his ear, "Well, you'll find no ally here, Fuyuki-san."

Before he could react, Shido was flung through the broken window of the wall he stood before, sailing off the edge of Babylon Tower with no way to save himself. And he could see that man, that strange man in white, standing at the edge with a cold smile.

"Sayonara, Shido Fuyuki."

As he fell from the sky, Shido could hardly think save replaying the event over and over in his mind. How did that guy get behind him so quickly? Why had he gone cold so suddenly? Was _he_ really that much of a threat? Hardly; he hadn't even seen the weird guy _move_. What possible threat could _he_, Shido Fuyuki, be?

But as his back hit a crane (one of many, he knew) and continued to fall, he knew that if he didn't call for help, the fall back to the lower floors would kill him. So, with no other option, he brought his fingers to his lips and breathed deeply.

The whistle rang loud and clear, able to be heard through the whole of the city as the Beast Master fell. Every bird within the Fortress raised its head to the call, itching to fly and help their friend from certain death. A cry through the air, however, spurned their need for flight, and they anxiously waited, shifting in discomfort.

When not a single creature came to his aid, he wondered yet again if he'd been abandoned. There were hundreds of crows hiding in the shadows of the Limitless Fortress-- exactly 462, if the new eggs hadn't hatched yet. And of other birds, there were plenty in the two mile radius; he'd summoned most of them at some point during his time here in this lawless zone. Why wouldn't they come to him now?

This time, he heard the cry, one he'd never heard before. The sound was beautiful and unknown to him, intrigued him even as he flew at speeds passing the lethal point. Before he could wonder what it was exactly, a vibrant red and gold plumage passed him by, opalescent talons gripping his shoulders and righting him mid-air. The squawk that ensued seemed to be one of surprise, and Shido understood the creature's thought: _"You? I rescued __**you**__??"_

"Yeah, you sure did," he muttered, looking up to the bird in gratitude. Before he could express his thanks, his eyes widened, amazed at the sight. The creature that had caught him was the one he was looking for-- a bird of vermillion and gold, a bird of flames known only in legends long since passed. A Phoenix.

"Wow…" Stunned and amazed, he couldn't help but stare at this remarkable creature as his descent slowed. "So it's really-- Ow!!" He twitched as the bird's talons dug into his shoulder, drawing blood and a cry of pain from the man. Looking back up to the bird, he gave a pained smile. "Right, sorry. Thanks for helping me. I've just never seen one of your kind with my own eyes before."

"_And you won't again,"_ the bird crooned, setting him on the floor of waste the made the Junkyard outside the true Fortress. Slashing his shoulders as it flapped its wings to take flight again, it hovered above the Mariudo with a look of absolute contempt in its intelligent gaze. Confused and concerned, the Beast Master stepped forward, holding his hand out for the bird to perch.

"Why? All I wanted was to come and see you…"

"_And tame me,"_ was the scoffing squawk in response. Each fluttering of the phoenix's wings caused embers and flame to float from its feathers, making it shine ever more in the last rays of the sun. _"Know this, Mariudo; many of your clan has tried the same as you over the centuries. Not one has succeeded. I am no mere pet."_ With a cry of aggression, the bird soared into the air and away, leaving the young man alone as its last warning reached his keen ears.

"_The next time you return to my perch, Shido Fuyuki, it will be the last time you see the sun."_

As he watched the bird disappear into the dying rays, the breeze picked up around him once more, fluffing his unruly black locks into a loving frenzy about his sharp features. Slowly, the concerned expression settled into a gentle smile, one that understood what this creature wanted him to know.

"So you don't want me back, huh?" he asked to no one in particular. "Well, I'm sorry, but I need to see you now, Phoenix. I can't leave you alone until I've befriended you."

"Who are you talking to, Beast Master?" Turning around, he gave a brief smile at the newcomer and the posse of small children that engulfed him before staring back at the seemingly endless Tower of the Limitless Fortress.

"A new friend, Lightning Emperor… maybe."

"Well, be careful you don't lose him, all right? Friends are hard to come by here." A cry of uproar ensued from the group of children, and while the blonde teen tried to calm their objections with silliness and soothing words, the Mariudo descendent simply smirked and left him to it. As he walked back through the corridors of the South Block, he stared up into the shining heights of the Tower, knowing he'd always see flames up there from now on.

"I agree, Ginji-- and I won't lose this one."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phew! Finally finished! Anywho, tell me what you all think, okay? . This is slightly AU with the ages, being back in the Volts days (obviously). Shido is 18, Kazuki is 13, Ginji is 14, Makubex is 10, and Juubei is 16. As for the man in white… that's for you to figure out. .

So, yeah… there are the references. ^^;; So, tell me what you all think! Please!!!


	2. The Phoenix Nest

Eheheheheheh… Well, since my internet was down when I started this fic, and I had this story stuck in my head, I've decided to write the second chapter without any feedback. I know, I know, bad me, but I really needed to get this outta my head before it consumed my brain entirely.

Well, and I actually wanted to _finish_ something for once. .

So, anyway, here is the second chapter of this insane little fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, no matter how good you people say my writing is.

**WARNING!** This chapter contains yaoi and non-consensual sex. **VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple days later, Shido stared at the Tower again, the smirk resting on his face one of confidence. He remembered the pathway from the other day perfectly, and he figured the Phoenix thought he'd given up by now. _Heh, no way. Shido Fuyuki doesn't give up that easily._

So, this dawn, he scaled the side of the Tower once more, knowing that if he kept it up long enough the divine bird would _eventually_ come to respect his determination and dedication. As he climbed, he wondered what would happen once the Phoenix finally accepted him as a comrade, as a friend and confidant. He knew that _he_ wouldn't lose interest, but sometimes animals gave up on a person if they weren't interesting enough. Cats were like that, and so were ravens. He just had to make sure to keep this bird's interest with how intelligent and prideful it was.

With a small smile, he remembered what Makubex had told him about the bird. Even at such a young age, the boy already had such mastery over the Fortress' defenses and monitoring systems. The kid even knew where to find Shido while he was musing by himself.

((Earlier))

"Um, Beast Master Fuyuki?" Shido turned around, looking at the platinum-haired boy in boredom. He had been tending to one of the dogs, one that was laden with pups, and with this rather long labor he was in hardly any mood to speak to another human being. But, considering it was the kid who had (unintentionally) told him the rumor of the Phoenix, he decided to listen to him.

"What is it, kid? I'm a little busy."

The boy stiffened slightly, nodding rapidly. "Y-yes! I can see that! But, um…" He fidgeted, as if there was something he wanted to say but was too concerned with the response to spit it out. "I… um, I heard you were looking for the Legendary Bird at the top of Babylon Tower…"

"Really… and where'd you hear that?" The dog's whimpers became more pronounced, and the Beast Master stroked her side, gently massaging her pressure points and whispering soft words of praise and comfort to her: "Shh… it's all right. You're doing just fine; just a little longer."

"Well, I saw you on the outside cameras when you fell off the top." Makubex's answer deterred his thought process for a moment, and he glanced to the kid, brown eyes growing hard in a second.

"Really."

"Um… yes?" The response was such a demure squeak that Shido had to sigh. Great, now he'd gone and scared the kid. And if the hound before him felt the tension, she would panic.

"Listen, kid, I'm not upset with you. But can this wait? I've got a really hard labor going on here." With a nod, the boy turned to leave, then stopped. He paused, turning back with look of ample curiosity.

"Um, Beast Master?" Having already turned back to the panting bitch, Shido only offered a monosyllabic response, edging the boy to continue simply. "Can I stay and watch? I've never seen an animal give birth before."

"Sure. Just don't get too close." With a nod, the boy sat a fair distance away, close enough that he could see the procedure without the dog seeing him.

They sat that way for almost an hour before the first pup finally came into the world, followed by its seven brothers and sisters. Once the birthing was complete, Shido smiled, petting the exhausted mother in comfort. "Good girl, you made it through. Good job." She gave a soft lick on his bloodied hand, the one that helped pull her pups out of the dark of her womb. He smiled and helped the newly birthed pups find their mother's milk and let them suckle, wiping his hands on a towel he had nearby before looking to Makubex once more.

"So, what did you want to tell me, kid?"

"Well, I did some research on the creature after I saw it on the cameras," the silver-haired boy explained. "It's most definitely a phoenix-- no ibis in the world has that coloring. When I researched it, I found out that this bird has a necessity to maintain dominance over its domain like any other creature, but they're far more prideful and intelligent than most of the beasts you command. N-no offense to all towards your creatures, sir," he added with a shy squeak.

"No, I understand." Settling against the wall, the older man pondered for a moment as he watched the pups carefully. Animals had a hard time surviving after birth, and he hoped this whole litter did; he really liked puppies. "Keep going. You've got more to say, right?"

"Y-yes. Well, you see, some of the research I did also stated that phoenixes can shape-shift, taking on a human form with few tell-tale signs of their bird identity, even to the point of shifting genders."

"Quite amazing birds, aren't they?"

"Oh, certainly! They have the ability to carry immensely heavy weights with absolutely no trouble at all, almost every piece of them has healing properties, and they're perfectly immortal. When they die, they simply burst into flames and revive at the point of their prime. Though, they do have a weakness…"

"Besides water?"

"…Well, make that _two_ weaknesses, then. There's a legend that Seiryuu and Suzaku, two of the Japanese gods of old, were old rivals."

"Right, with Seiryuu the Ice Dragon of the East and Suzaku the Phoenix Lord of the North. I know the stories of those two."

"Well, supposedly, Seiryuu found a way to kill a phoenix, but the records are unclear how he managed to do it. All I can discover is that it has something to do with his scales."

"I don't think we have to worry about that much, then." Smiling as the last of the pups finally fell asleep next to their mother, Shido's gaze became much softer and lonelier. "Anything else, kid?"

"Um… Makubex, if you please."

"…Fine. Makubex, then. Anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering… could I join the Volts?"

"When you're a little older. We don't really take kids who aren't teens at least."

"Oh… well, come on and ask me anything. Pharmacist Gen is my grandpa, so… if you need any information, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Sure thing, Makubex. I'll be sure to."

((Now))

As the sun started inching its way from its height to the horizon, so the Beast Master neared the peak of the Tower. It seemed a little easier than yesterday, now that he knew where all the foot- and handholds were. Even still, the sun was half-way to the horizon before he reached the final landing once again. This time, however, the man in white was nowhere to be found, even when he looked around.

"Huh… I wonder where he is…" With a shrug, he wandered over to the open-air stairwell and walked down. Maybe he'd find the bird's nest below. As he walked down the stairs, he wasn't too surprised to see that there was more light _inside_ the Tower than atop it. What he _was_ surprised to see was the "nest" that he had searched for.

The room was spacious and wide, with high ceilings and windows engulfing every wall. One window was open to the setting sun, the others casting rainbow lights across the lavishly decorated room. Cloth of gold, red, sapphire, and every other color imaginable swathed the abode in tasteful yet chaotic design, and there was a large bed covered in a variety of blankets and feathers below a very worn support beam.

"Wow…" he whispered, stepping into the room in awe. "So, I guess what Makubex said was true…" He stepped carefully around the various trinkets and cloth that littered the concrete beneath his feet, taking in everything. "I wonder where he managed to _find_ all this…"

"Oh, here and there." With a jolt, Shido spun around to face the sole open window… and the man in white that suddenly appeared there. This time, however, the man held a scowl on his pale face, his eyes angry and ruffled. "What are you doing here, Fuyuki-san? I thought I made myself perfectly clear last time you arrived."

Relaxing, the Mariudo smirked. "Oh, so this is your place then?" he asked, a cocky note reaching his voice. "Sorry for walking in unannounced, but I've got a mission to complete."

The scowl quickly became a sneer, still lethally beautiful on the man's face. The earring of amethyst had been replaced with one of silver and citrine, glimmering in the sunlight like a miniature star itself. "I told you once, 'beast master', you'll find no ally here, mark my words. Now leave, before I am forced to dispose of you."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find the Phoenix," he answered. "So throw me off the edge, I don't care."

"You certainly are stubborn."

"Well, I was called mule-headed often enough."

"Ah, such a true trait with the Mariudo clan." With a coy smirk, the man tilted his head into the rays of the sun, once more alighting them with flame tones in their golden hue. "So tell me, what do you plan on _doing_ with this Phoenix once you have tamed it?"

A puzzled expression crossed Shido's face as he tried to comprehend that statement. "What do you mean?"

The smile became dark and bitter, the man's violet eyes glinting with a venomous edge. "Oh? Don't tell me you didn't think of it, 'beast master'. Or are you planning on just ditching the poor creature after it warms up to you?"

"I would never leave an animal to fend on its own," he snarled, glowering with anger at the unnamed figure. "And I have no intention of taming such a majestic creature. None of the animals at my side are minions-- they're my friends, got it?"

"And so you hope to befriend such a legendary creature?" the man snapped back, irritated. "How do you propose to do that, hm, 'beast master'? By bribing it with trinkets and sweet words? I assure you that tactic has been used frequently and it never works."

"Who says I wanna bribe him, huh?! I'm not some joker like the rest of my clan; I just want to give the bird some company!"

"What makes you think it's unhappy with its current situation, hm? Phoenixes are solitary creatures, you should know that."

A low growl of irritation escaped Shido's throat. "Even the lone wolf has a pack," he explained shortly. "And even the most solitary creature can be lonely." He knew that all too well-- once his clan had abandoned him, he refused contact with most human beings, believing them to be less trustworthy than his animal companions. He hardly trusted them to stay by his side, even though he himself felt the pull of humanity on him.

Suddenly, the man seemed to sense something, his expression softening. "I can see you know that all too well, Fuyuki-san," he answered gently. "Tell me, how have you learned such hard lesson?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business," the other replied defensively. "So, are you going to lead me to the Phoenix or not?"

A slow and sensuous grin worked its way over the blonde's features, a devious glint in his bloody-violet eyes. "Oh? You mean you still haven't caught on, Fuyuki-san?" At the sight of his confusion, the grin grew ever broader. "Oh dear… quite dense, aren't you? Well, I'm up for a lesson, I suppose." In a flash, he was gone and directly before the Beast Master. The grin became wicked as he grabbed the front of the teen's shirt and spun around, using the momentum to fling Shido out of the room through a closed window… and thus out into the open air once again. In an instant, the man flashed out of view, coming up behind the startled young man and lacing his arms over the Mariudo's chest.

"I _am_ your beloved Phoenix, dear boy," he whispered sensually in his ear as they fell, "and now I will teach you what it means to intrude in _my_ nest." Wings of vibrant flame and crimson feathers extended beyond them, suddenly stopping their fall and shooting them into the sky. Desperately, the Beast Master fought to free himself-- at least one hand so he could use his Beast Whistle to call the creature's docile side to his attention. But his arms were clamped to his side by the other's arms… and they were only flying higher.

"Where are you taking me!?" he demanded, feeling the clouds dampening his hair and clothes as the air chilled significantly. His teeth chattered, and his panic kept his mind from focusing on his Semblances and fighting back. Squirming and thrashing, he tried to escape the clutches until the man's hot breath was once more in his ear.

"Stop thrashing or I'll drop you. I doubt you'd survive the fall at this height." Taking a second to survey his new surroundings, Shido swallowed hard; they were so high up, the air was thinner and cold, his shallow breaths leaving puffs of crystalline steam before him. So, he froze, keeping from inciting the Phoenix's wrath any further. However, the chuckle that reached his ears was equally as chilling as the air.

"Ah, and so you listen for once. I'm afraid it's too late now, though-- I accept your request for friendship. However…" Something warm and moist slid up his neck, and he shuddered, panic welling up again as he realized what the man in white was about to do… and he couldn't do much to stop it, save making it difficult for him. "Now, _you're_ the one who is going to be tamed, 'beast master'."

"Nngh!" Shido began to struggle again, breaking the man's hold and dropping a few feet before his vest was caught, the soft leather peeling off with ease and he continued to fall. All plans fell out of his mind; he just needed to escape from here!

Sadly, he wasn't so lucky—the base of his shirt was caught as well, dragging him back to their original height while stripping him of the midnight fabric. The freezing air hit his skin sharply, causing his breath to intake hard and quicken, his skin prickling with cold. His pendant rested coolly against his chest, a droplet of ice against his frantic heart. Before he could cry out again, a warm hand latched onto his belt, holding him horizontally in midair, facing upright at the darkening sky and the fiery bird. The grin on the Phoenix's face was wicked and implicating something horrible in his future.

"Are you having fun yet, Shido-kun?" The fingers shifted with amazing dexterity, lifting the latch of the buckle slowly but surely. The excess of the leather slid from the latch steadily, sliding him further away from the divine bird inch by agonizing inch. He could only watch in panic, however; the situation had frozen his mind, left him with only the instinct that he should run as far away as possible, escape this superior creature.

The problem was, he simply couldn't. He was too immobilized by the same fear.

The belt finally coming completely unlatched was what caused a startled yelp, the leather slipping from his belt loops faster than a serpent's glide. Instinctually, he reached up, not wanting to fall, and his arm was caught by his opponent. The mocking laugh he gave, however, made the Beast Master's face burn with embarrassment.

"What's this, Fuyuki-san?" the feathered man scorned, holding his arm tightly with scorching flesh. "Is this to say you are no longer afraid of me?" Before he could object, he was flung into the air, the bird disappearing once more from his sight as he soared higher and fell once again. Arms wrapped his waist as before, stopping his descent and nimbly unbuttoning his slacks. Panic crawled up again, and he struggled, whimpers and soft cries of fear coming from the human male. But no matter how hard he fought, the grip would not break, and soon the zipper of his pants had reached its end. That same hand dipped into the opening, a harsh contrast of blazing heat against the cold air. His gasp of surprise caused another low chuckle, and the hand stroked his length.

"Aah… nngh… s-stop…" His breath was coming in shorter pants, and the icy crystals that had formed on his skin were melting into droplets of sweat as his body shivered and heated all at once. He knew this feeling, not from personal experience but from his animals going into heat around him. This sexual tension, the desire, the thirst for more… he didn't want it. He didn't want to be dominated, to be taken in fear by a creature he was supposed to learn to command. "Stop!"

"Well, maybe if you say 'please', Shido-kun," the cruel voice behind him stated. Before so much as a growl of contempt could escape his throat, the other's hand reached lower, inciting a gasp of pleasure and shock. Teeth chattering and pride shattered, Shido braced himself and caved.

"Nngh… p-please… stop… I… I d-don't--" Another brush against a sensitive area caused a low whine of pleasure and humiliation, blood rushing to his face as his body heated further. His mind and body were acting on two different levels; one wanted him to stop, one _needed_ him to continue. "Please!"

The breathy laugh that responded gave him little hope, especially as the foreign appendage stroked the base of his shaft in laidback amusement. "Ah, I would, Fuyuki-san, I assure you," he chuckled, the hand finally rising from its tender placement to rest against his strong abdomen. The lack of it, however, chilled him to the core, striking a brief pain in his loins as it adjusted to the chilly air. "Indeed, I would. But, I'm afraid I can't just leave you like this. It would be so inhospitable of me."

"I d-don't care!" he stammered, face brightening to a brilliant rouge as he understood the sexual implication. His body was taut with tension, craving the warm touch that both enflamed and calmed the stress of such carnal actions. "P-put me d-down! I don't want…"

"Don't want this?" The whisper in his ear was soft and crooning, tightening his muscles uncontrollably and he choked back a cry of his own, nodding as his only answer. He couldn't trust his voice, as he'd heard the neediness in his tone clear as day. "I'm so sorry, Fuyuki-san, I had no idea."

With an abruptness known only to those who had something planned long before enacting it, Shido was dropped from the grasp, only to be caught by his ankles and held upside down. Without much ado, his shoes slipped off, dropping him another few feet before he was caught again.

"Oh, so sorry, my 'friend'," the Phoenix answered, cruel laughter touching his voice heavily. "It seems your shoes were loose. I'm afraid I've lost them." Then, having no warning to prepare him, he was dropped out of his slacks, cool air rushing over his body as he sped towards the clouds. A cry of panic escaped him again, and he was once more caught around the waist, stopping his descent before reaching the misty cold.

"And it seems your pants have slipped away, too!" The laughter in his voice humiliated the Beast Master further, his face flushing in discomfort and anxiety for what was to come. Still, he thought he'd ask, just once more.

"Please… I'm asking you… don't do this…" He was almost in tears, pride shattered the moment he spoke. He knew he couldn't get away, was at someone else's mercy; someone who could kill him easily, if the mood so struck him. Though, it seemed that luck would not have it as such.

"Well… No." The arms around him gripped tighter, and a burning sensation crawled up his back until bare skin touched his own. "I'm afraid I'll have to teach you a lesson about what it means to respect a divine being." The wings by him flapped and they rose a little above the clouds, even as he struggled to get away. He didn't care if he died at this point-- he didn't want some of the little innocence he had stolen away by this sadistic creature! He pulled at the arms around his waist, then remembered; his Beast Whistle! He raised his fingers to his lips and blew, the screech of the whistle resonating through the air as it empathically projected his panic and will.

For a moment, it seemed like maybe he was in luck. They had stopped ascending, and the only sounds he could hear were his fevered pants. Then, the moment passed and the arms gripped him tighter, a low and seething growl coming from the avian behind him.

"You think to use that infernal Whistle against me, Mariudo?" he snarled, fingernails latching like talons into his ribs. Shido cried out in pain as the claws dug into his flesh, spilling blood over his olive skin as he fought to keep control. His Beast Whistle hadn't worked! What was he going to do now?!

"For that insolence, I'm afraid you're going to have to pay dearly." As frightened for his life as he already was, the Beast Master paled and froze at the Phoenix's next statement: "And trust me, you will _enjoy_ it."

The next moment, his body was lashed with pleasure and pain, a soft hand firmly grabbing his member as heat raced over his back. Talons still tore at his ribs with unrelenting force, even as the gentle touch aroused his fevered loins into a hard shaft. He'd felt pain like this before, but not carnal pleasure-- and he hated it. Moreover, he hated himself for being too weak to stop it.

_I really am a disgrace to the Mariudo…_

Sensible thought escaped his mind as his pants of pleasure and shame escalated into cries of agony as the avian overtook him, thrusting inside of him with no warning or preparation. Blood trickled down his legs and stomach as his muscles spasmed, arching his back away from his abuser. This enabled the nameless Phoenix to sink his teeth into his shoulder, eliciting another whimper of pain as the hand moved over his length swiftly and firmly. Each thrust drove the other deeper into his body, and his hands could do nothing more than clutch at his clawing hand and the feathery locks. The pain was easily present beneath the rapidly escalating pleasure, and Shido did his best to keep his cries inside, though even the best of men lose their minds to their baser instinct.

He wanted more, _needed_ it even though it humiliated him to think of it. His emotions burned as much as his flushed skin, and this Phoenix drove him higher and higher until conscious thought seemed to cease. Every so often, a flash of white burned at his vision, the pleasure driving higher for a moment before subsiding back into its previous constant. He could hardly take it—his cries became more pained, moaning sharply with each thrust and motion of the divine creature's hand.

"Aah… Ah! Oh, God!" His cries were joined with a breathy chuckle, primal and wanton.

"There is no God for you here, 'beast master'. Before long, you will regret your trespass." The searing pleasure came again, amplified by the claws digging into his ribcage. This time, though, that pleasured spot was hit over and over, each time scattering stars into his vision. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't hold himself back.

With a shrill scream of lust and agony, he came, his back arching harshly as his seed spilled into the other's waiting hand. His body was coated in sweat and blood, still encompassing a thickness unfulfilled that continued its movement despite his exhaustion. Whimpering was the only thing he could do as the hand moved from his loins to his hip, guiding the other's shaft through his body.

"Oh God, please… no more, please…" Tears ran down his face, his spirit broken for the time being in shame and pain. Still the movements did not stop (he hadn't really expected them to), and he felt the passion creeping up into him as the Phoenix came within him, the fluids as heated and fiery as the rest of his body. Exhausted and battered, Shido could only rest limply against his captor, his breaths punctuated by mewls of pain and degradation.

He hardly remembered the descent, being taken within that room and placed on the soft sheets and feathers. He saw shadows and blurred images as the Phoenix left his side, leaving him bleeding and broken on its makeshift bed. The last thing he remembered before darkness completely overtook him were the following words:

"You shall never dominate _me_, Mariudo. Until you understand this, this will be your punishment for such trivial arrogance."

0-0-0-0-0

The next scene that came to his view was that of an old man staring at him disinterestedly, and Makubex peering at him from the other side. Shido stared at them without comprehending for a moment until the old man spoke.

"Good, you're awake." Holding up a vial of pale blue liquid, he stated, "Drink this-- your wounds will heal much faster if you do."

He nodded only slightly, feeling the muscles in his shoulder tense beneath fresh bandages as he did so. The bottle came to his lips and he swallowed the bitter liquid without hesitation. Once it was down, he looked between the both of them, vision beginning to clear as he woke up from his exhausted slumber. "What happened? Where did you find me?"

"On a roof in the South Block," the old man explained. "We found you less than an hour ago, unconscious."

"How are you feeling?" Makubex asked, worry and guilt over his youthful face. Giving a pained smile to the kid, Shido placed a hand heavily on the silver-topped scalp.

"I'll be okay, don't worry," he replied, his already whiskey-rough voice hoarse and exhausted. "I just need a little sleep, that's all."

The old man watched him for a moment, his auburn eyes noting his grandson's relief at the King's reassurance. "Makubex, please fetch me some aspirin from the cupboard," he stated laxly. The boy nodded in agreement and left, leaving the two men alone in the room. His grandson gone, the pharmacist turned to Shido.

"What happened to you up there, boy?" he confronted, concern etched into his wizened features. The Beast Master flushed, remembering what had happened above the clouds. A scowl formed on his lips, the simmering anger turning into embers of rage beneath his icy expression.

"I was bested this time," he growled, hands clenching into fists on the sheet covering him. "I can assure you this much; you will not see me in this state again."

"I hope not, boy. That Phoenix will kill you if you tempt him too far…" The expression of rage on the teen's face made the pharmacist sigh, shaking his head. "However, perhaps you will be different, Beast Master Shido Fuyuki. Perhaps you will tame the Divine Phoenix."

"I have no intent to tame him, Gen-san," he answered lowly. "Only take back what was stolen from me." The two had no time to say anything else as Makubex returned with the medicine, and for the entire time he remained in the Pharmacy, not a single word was said.

However, as he healed, he grew more and more bitter over the event, his rage near consuming. He, one of the Four Kings, would _not_ be dominated and tossed out like a plaything.

He would have his revenge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, there it is. . There will be more, I assure you. Sorry if it sounds a little AU, but if you have a big problem with how anyone reacts in this, PM me. I'll talk to you about it there.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
